Kingdom of Chaos
by Bloodredalchemist
Summary: Discontinued! Things get complicated for Link's adventure when a weird boy with a key suddenly drops down out of the sky on him...KH x OOT x Tsubasa x partially FF7 crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Why do I try to kill myself with all these fanfics???**

**I have no idea where I came up with this one...Maybe it came from playing too much Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and the school library getting the KH manga...and wikipedia-ing to try and understand what the hell was going on...and maybe because Cloud was in it...Well anyway, since KH is such a huge cross over thing, here's a KH crossover that's a bit crazy. Not only does it cross-over with Ocarina of Time...you can't have travel across dimensions without Yuko!!! and where there's Yuko; Mokona, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura and Syaoran are bound to be there...**

**And since this is me, there's also an OC in here too...I finally found out why all my OC's are blonde...I have no good hair colours in my watercolour set besides a yellow, brown and a bright blue...**

* * *

"You've come…Do you know where you are?" she asked softly, as the dark-clad figure in front of her rose to their feet.

"Yeah…the place where any wish can be granted if enough is paid, right?"

"Exactly. So…what is your wish?"

"You know what it is…" the dark figure answered softly, "Can you grant it, Yuko-san?"

She smiled gently.

"You know the rules…You have to pay first."

The dark figure shrugged before sticking out their hand towards the Space-Time witch.

"I want to find the wielder of the Keyblade…would this be enough?"

Yuko smiled at the small ball of light glowing within the young person's hand.

"Yes…with this addition you're just able to afford it. Remember I can only give you the means to reach him, you'll have to find him yourself…"

"As if I didn't already know that…This is the only way, isn't it?"

Yuko nodded.

"For your true wish...it would cost far too much."

The darkly dressed youth sighed softly.

"Thought so…"

Yuko waved her hand lazily through the air, ignoring Watanuki staring jaw agape as the youth in front of her grew a pair of wings.

"The ability to fly to other worlds is now yours…I wish you the best of luck…" she declared smiling.

"You know, I gave up on luck years ago…" chuckled the teenager, who with a large sweep of their new wings, rocketed up into the sky, vanishing from sight.

Truly, that child had been born to fly…

Yuko watched for a long moment even though the youth was no longer in this world.

"I hope you find that which you're truly looking for…"

8.8.8

Link didn't quite know what to make of the outside world… especially when a spiky-brown-haired boy a few years older than him came falling out of nowhere on top of him. After living all his life in the forest, he never knew that the world could be this big…or weird. No sooner had the weird guy fallen on him, which was approximately around sunset, the last flickers of the orange light were gone…which meant that it was monster time, as Navi had so aptly put it. Immediately after Link had managed to pry himself out from under the stranger, he drew his sword and prepared to do battle with whatever monster's came his way. Just moments later, something began to dig its way up.

"Get ready Link!!" shouted Navi, lighting up as much of his surroundings as possible with her pale blue light. The eleven year old boy nodded firmly, his shield at the ready.

"Ughhhhhh…where am I?" said the spiky-haired boy getting up groggily. He seemed a bit dazed from his fall.

"Watch out!" shouted Link, leaping up to slash a small skeleton with glowing red eyes coming from behind the other boy to pieces. The creature fell to pieces and burst into blue flames, disappearing into the night.

"Navi! What are these???" he asked as he began to slash multiple small skeletons into oblivion. They weren't human skeletons…they were humanoid, but definitely not human…

"Stalchildren, there's no need to be scared. Just cut them to pieces…" said Navi serenely, as she flashed a bit brighter, to help Link see better.

Geez…Navi sounded just like a dictionary sometimes…It was kind of hard not to be scared, what with skeletons suddenly bursting from the ground and attacking him…

Just then, something different began to emerge from the ground. It was a small black creature, with shiny yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness…it didn't seem to be digging itself from the ground; rather, it seemed to be emerging from the darkness of the night itself…

"Navi! I need more light!!" he shouted, as he used his spinning technique to fend off more monsters.

He slashed at one of those strange black things with his sword to little effect. He wasn't strong enough to kill it…These Stalchildren were just skeletons, and were only being held together by the magic of night…but these things were something completely different. These things had substance, of sorts…in fact they seemed to be made of darkness itself.

"Hey kid! Duck!" shouted the spiky-haired stranger from behind him. Link immediately heeded the warning, and crouched down immediately, swiping at an emerging Stalchild while he was at it. The strange boy was holding what seemed to be a weapon of sorts…though Link couldn't really see what it was…but whatever it was, this guy took out the strange black creatures rather easily.

"Stupid Heartless…"growled the boy.

"Heartless??" echoed Navi, "I've never heard of those…" said the fairy. Link looked incredulously towards his fairy partner. Navi had never heard of these strange things? That just couldn't be true…Navi knew practically every monster in existence in this world…

"More importantly, why are you fighting with a key, boy?" his fairy asked the spiky-haired stranger.

"What are you talking about Navi?!?!?" exclaimed Link, incredulously, as he began to hack and slash at the oncoming Stalchildren.

"That's not important right now!!" he shouted, as more and more monsters began to unearth/raise themselves.

"WOAH!!" exclaimed the spiky-haired boy. "So this place has its own monsters on top of the Heartless…tough country…" he grinned, as he hefted his strange weapon tighter. Link took a look at it with an appraising look. The way this guy held it suggested that it was intended to be wielded as a sword…It was a one-and-a-half hand sword, meaning that it could be used with one or two hands. Yet its shape was unusual. Navi was right…it was a key…_A Keyblade…_thought Link unconsciously as he adjusted his shield. He seriously hoped that the sun would come up soon…

"Navi, how much longer until sun-rise?" he asked.

Navi thought for a moment before flashing brightly.

"Just about another 7 and a half hours…" she said cheerfully. Link felt like he would throw up. Seven and a half hours of fighting…great, just great…what a wonderful way to start off his big adventure in the world outside...

"Oh cheer up Link, it's good training!" twinkled Navi.

"You do realize that I could die here right?" he asked his fairy suspiciously. Navi was far too happy for this type of situation…did this mean that she didn't really mind if he got himself killed?

"Great…" sighed the strange boy who was standing back to back with him. "I really should have waited till we landed…" he said regretfully.

8.8.8

Now this was interesting…The Hero of Time and the Hero of the Keyblade, fighting back to back. True the blonde boy wasn't a Hero yet, but that was just a minor technicality. She wondered how all this battle would unfold. Would Link stick to fighting all of the Stalchildren, since he could take them out, and Sora the Heartless? Or would the Hero of Time prove to be just a little bit reckless…? No matter, if the worst would seem to be apparent, she'd probably step in herself, though she doubted that she'd have to…

"You interfered quite a bit, removing that rock from the forest…" said Yuko's voice from beside her.

"Yeah, well how else would a little kid like Link be able to find that sword? Anyway, weren't you the one who said that after you grant my wish, I'm no longer your responsibility and that I don't have to follow your rules?"

"Yes, but it's a lot more fun this way…"

"For an all-powerful-witch who can control space and time…you're pretty evil…"

"Evil? Me?"

"That helper of yours, the one who can see ghosts…"

"Oh, Watanuki? It's all right, he's pretty resourceful, he'll live."

"Sending him to the demon world for liquor?"

"It's preparation for what's yet to come."

"Yeah right, like I'll believe that…"

She returned her focus to the fight below her.

"They seem to have everything in order here…maybe I should find out where his friends are," she said closing her eyes. There was a small sound akin to that of a small wind blowing, and she was gone from the night sky.

8.8.8

"I could've sworn I saw something up there…" muttered the boy Link, as he slammed his shield into the face of one of the Heartless. Those weird skeleton things were all gone now, but the Heartless still kept coming on.

"Felt like someone was watching us…" agreed Sora, as he threw the Keyblade out towards the back of the Heartless' ranks. His weapon went spinning, destroying an entire line of the creatures before it returned to his hand.

"Yeah, I guess," said the younger boy, as he began to move away from the column.

"Where are you going???" asked Sora incredulous as the blonde boy began to back away.

"The sun'll be coming up, they'll all disappear soon," he said.

"What??!?" exclaimed Sora surprised. Was this kid really so naïve as to think that once the lights came back on the monster's disappeared???

_COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!!_

The sound of a rooster crowing heralded the rise of the sun. Sora shielded his eyes from the intense light coming over the horizon, and when he next looked around…Everything was gone.

"What? H-How did…?" he spluttered. All the Heartless had just vanished, just like that…

"Monsters always disappear at first light in Hyrule Field…" said the winged ball of blue light, circling around Link's head. "Everyone knows that…"

"You're not from around here are you?" asked Link, eyeing him critically. Sora looked down at himself, and realized just how much he stuck out. With his baggy pants, numerous belts and black and white jacket…he looked like a weirdo compared to Link's simple green tunic and hat.

"N-No…" he said scratching his neck nervously.

"So, where are you going?" asked the younger boy.

"Well, I originally came with my friends, but…uh, we got separated…"

"Can your friends fly? Because you came tumbling out of nowhere!!" exclaimed Navi.

Uh-oh…how was he going to explain the Gummi Ship. In a situation like this, it was probably best to fake amnesia…

"Uh…I don't know…" he said, looking down at his shoes. "I can't remember…Must have been the fall…" he grinned sheepishly.

"So how are you going to find your friends?" asked Link.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…I honestly don't know…"

"Well, we're going to the castle to see the Princess…she's supposed to be someone who knows everything, so maybe she knows!" said Link, "Why don't you come with us!" he suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to!" agreed Sora immediately, "By the way, I'm Sora." He said extending his hand towards the younger boy.

"I'm Link," said the blonde boy, taking Sora's hand in a firm handshake. This kid was _strong_…Sora felt like his fingers were being crushed.

"And this is Navi, she's my fairy," said Link, pointing towards the pale blue, winged ball of light.

"Nice to meet you, Sora."

"Nice to meet you to, Link."

8.8.8

" 'She's supposed to know everything…'" she laughed, "Really, are you sure the Hero of Time is eleven?" she said aloud to know one in particular. Seated on the City walls, she watched the approach of the two boys. A storm began to blow in from the north-west; from the desert…She brushed the thin jagged blonde curtain of hair that usually covered her right eye away from obscuring her vision. "I wonder…can the two of you really make Aera's wish come true?" she asked the two tiny figures below, knowing that they couldn't hear her…

* * *

**Hope you liked this first chapter...I'm putting the second up right now...For those reading Nightmare, just wait a bit. Writing angsty speeches and putting a spin on them is hard, and I'm trying not to fail miserably, okay? **

**Kthnx**

**BloodredAlchemist (god i hate my writing name...)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Just in ca****se you were wondering where on earth Donald and Goofy are...since I find them annoying, and i can't just kill them off randomly, they are somewhere in Hyrule, not the most savoury of places, and not in that great of a circumstance, but they're alive and well..mostly, in one-piece to be more specific, for all you who actually like those two...Personally i find them annoying... Donald and Goofy in Japanese was something I DID NOT have to hear...but otherwise all the other voice actors were fine...but i hate the english dubs...**

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town was big…maybe a bit too big…

Sora wondered how on earth he would be able to find his friends in such a huge place. He was pretty sure that they'd have landed the Gummi ship somewhere around here.

"So…how do we reach the castle?" he wondered aloud. _How are we going to find the castle…_ was what he really wanted to shout.

"That's easy!" shouted Link. Sora spun around. Judging from the sound, the younger boy was no longer with him. Instead, he was in the process of climbing a rather large, rather unstable looking tree. Just looking at the tree was making Sora nervous, and yet, there Link was…He looked away for 2 seconds and the blonde boy was three quarters of the way up the tree…it _had _to be bigger than 20 feet…

"I don't see it…" he called out to Sora, continuing his ascent. "There's too many people, I'll go higher…"

HIGHER???!?! The kid was going to break his neck!!

"H-Hey! I don't think that's such a great idea!!" shouted Sora, panic showing in his voice. As the elder of them, he was the one who should be responsible for this kid's safety right??

"Relax! I'm a Kokiri! I've been climbing trees since forever!"

Sora didn't know what a Kokiri was, but that statement had been meant as an offering of reassurance…it wasn't working…

"WOAH! The outside world is so BIG!!" exclaimed the younger boy, now at least 18 feet up in the air, and now perched upon a thick outstretched branch. "Hey! I see it, it's over that way!!" he shouted, actually letting go of the branch to point…

"WAAAH!!" yelled Sora in shock, until he noticed that Link, instead of falling, was hanging upside down from the branch by his knees.

"You don't need to worry Sora, I know what I'm doing!!" called Link, just as the branch suddenly snapped…

8.8.8

She swore when she saw the tree branch snap. That had definitely been magic…The tree of Hyrule Castle would not break so easily…She glanced towards the position of the Keyblade Wielder…Shit. There was no way he could get there in time with this crowd…She cursed again.

"Damn…guess I'll be playing my hand sooner than I expected…" she whispered extending her hands outwards.

8.8.8

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!!!_ Thought Sora as he pushed through the crowd. There was no way he could get there… Link was in free-fall from a twenty foot tree, and Navi fiercely flapping her tiny wings wasn't going to help very much…

"SLOW!!" echoed a voice across the entire Market square.

Not five feet away from the ground, a shimmering barrier of light surrounded the boy, and he began to fall at an exaggeratedly slow rate. Sora pushed through the crowd faster. That was magic, and it was sure as hell not him who had cast that spell…

8.8.8

"You okay?" asked Sora, after Link was safely back on the ground. "I'm fine…" said Link.

"Well good!" said Sora, his voice partly relieved, and partly scolding.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to climb that tree!!"

Link rubbed the back of his head and looked around the market square critically.

"It's strange…ever since I met you Sora, I feel like there's somebody watching our every move…"

Sora looked at Link surprised. Kid had sharp instincts…

"Yeah, come to think of it, I've been thinking the same thing…Yet I feel the watching has been going on a bit longer than that…"

"Well, what should we do about it?" asked the younger boy. Sora shrugged. In a situation like this, it was always best to figure out who was doing the watching and why. Only after determining those, was a confrontation wise.

"Find them out…I'm pretty sure the one who cast that Slow spell is the one watching…So at least we know they're not out to get us…"

Link shook his head.

"That branch didn't break by itself."

"It did because you sat on it."

"NO!" exclaimed Link offended.

"I've been climbing trees all my life," said the younger boy, "That branch was as stable as a rock."

"So you're saying someone broke it…" said Sora, understanding the younger boy's meaning.

"There are two watchers. One at least seems on our side, and the other is definitely a bad guy."

"Great…just great…Well, let's just get to the castle."

"Yeah, let's."

8.8.8

"So she's here after all…" he murmured half to himself, half to his partner.

"I knew she'd come here, but that she'd get the help of _that_ witch was hardly expected, don't you agree?"

His pale-haired partner remained silent.

He turned back to watch the Master of the Keyblade and the other boy make their way through the crowded street towards the castle.

"Well she knows that we're here, and we know that she's here…hardly changes the situation…it'll just be more interesting." He grinned. He couldn't wait to see the look on that girl's face…

"And she thought that the strings were off…" he chuckled.

"My dear puppet, the strings never come off, the audience just can't see them…"

8.8.8

Link glared angrily at the stupid guard at the Castle Gates. The stupid adult wouldn't let them through…All because of some pair of stupid monsters trying to walk in…They'd tightened security ten-fold now…

"Geez mister!! I have to see the Princess!! I have a message!!!" he shouted angrily.

"Well you can give it to me, and I'll see that the Princess gets it," answered the guard calmly.

"Liar," plinked Navi in Link's ear. Navi was hiding inside his hat…she did that a lot, not that Link really minded.

"He has to give it in person. PERSON!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go home kids," waved the guard dismissively.

Link began to clench his fists. Who did this guy think he was?? He had been banished from the Forest because Mido blamed him for the Deku Tree dying…It wasn't his fault…it wasn't his fault that he died…it wasn't his fault…The Deku Tree had given him a mission…and for that mission he had left Saria all alone…

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME TO GO BACK TO!!!!" he roared at the guard. The adult took a few steps backwards in shock. Such anger and ferocity in such a young kid was kind of unsettling. Sora grabbed Link's shoulder.

"It's okay Link…let's just go…" he said pushing him away.

Link whirled around to look Sora in the eye and ask him what the hell he was thinking when he saw the other boy wink.

Letting the other boy propel him down the road, they turned out of the guard's view.

"What did you find?" asked Link as soon as they were around the corner.

Sora pointed to a vine climbing up the wall.

"We can get in with this."

"Can we get caught?"

"Only if we're not careful…"

Link grinned. He was starting to like this Sora…

"Let's go!"

8.8.8

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. Next is Zelda...oh and in case you're wondering, for present purposes the girl who goes to Yuko, her name is Aera okay? (yes i know my naming skills are CRAP)**


End file.
